Unusual Attraction
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Sasuke is a young martial artist with strong principles and due to unavoidable reasons now has to live with Naruto, a video game addict with no sense of responsibility. what starts as loathing turns into a passionate affair that went against the wishes of both family.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto i'm just borrowing the characters for a while i promise to give them back.

The idea itself is not mine, all credit goes to Seventh circle generator for this lovely idea.

**Author's Note:** I went on a long break and i'm back-ish so like usual my updates won't be regular. I don't have a beta so my work maybe full of errors so take it easy on me. This story is one i enjoyed writing so i hope you guys will too. Then without anymore delay on with the story.

**Warning!:** This story may contain explicit content and is rated m. It involves two men having it on so if you don't like this type of setting don't bash and just find your way out of here, to do so simply click the back button and you will be off.

Pairings: SasuNaru

**Chapter One**

That Morning Uchiha Sasuke was training his student in the Uchiha dojo. Like every morning in the Uchiha compound Sasuke had to wake up and monitor his student's training. He was seated in a meditative posture watching his student walk into the room."Haruka is that the way a samurai should walk, walk straight and firmly!"Sasuke barked out his orders to his student

Said student rub at her sleepy eyes and still wearing her night shirt looked at Sasuke."Ni-san i'm so tired. Do we really have to do this today" she said with more than a little trace of whining in her tone.

Sasuke was unmoved by this request."Yes. As a true Samurai warrior you must hone your skills every morning. Now! Enough talking and start doing the 64 basic moves!"

"Hai" Haruka, the student, said and yawned tears gathering in her eyes. She walked to the corner and picked a wooden sword and starts swinging."Ah!" she cried with every swing.

"Louder!" Sasuke said.

"Ah!"She shouted louder, obeying her master who also happens to be her elder brother. She, Haruka, was the only student in Uchiha dojo. Ever since their parents died, no even before their parents died, people stopped coming to the dojo to learn the Uchiha technique. For some reason or the other they have all decided they no longer needed the skills of a samurai.

Haruka was now fully awake and sweating. She wiped sweat from her forehead and finished the last of the 64 movements. She looked up and grinned at her brother but he wasn't looking at her but staring at the far wall."Ni-san" she called tilting her head to the side and stared at him.

Sasuke notice the look on her face and got to his feet."You did well Haruka" he said as he approached her "But next time raise your hands like this, and push your chest out like this okay"

Haruka blinked as her brother showed her using her body how she should stand. She pouted and looked up at him."Ni-san wasn't even watching how do you know that i didn't do it like that" she said.

Sasuke did not even blink"Because i can see you even though i'm not looking." he said simply.

"Eh, is that so" Haruka was very distrustful of her brothers statement.

"Don't you trust your Ni-san"Sasuke asked

"Ni-san looked like you were far far away in thought. You didn't even notice that i had finished, now you say you saw all along" she placed her hand on her hips and looked sternly at him reminding Sasuke of their mother very much. Like all Uchiha, Haruka had the black hair and eyes but her young face was round and chubby. She was more cute than pretty and sometimes looked like their mother.

Sasuke grabbed at one chubby cheek."Are you calling your master a liar" he said.

Haruka flared around trying to get away from the stinging pain on her cheek."I'm sorry Master!" she cried repeatedly until Sasuke lets go

"Now go and get ready for school" Sasuke said standing up straight.

Haruka nodded and rushed to return the sword. She paused when she saw the two other wooden sword there. Those were the sword of the last two students that quit the school. She turned and looked at her brother."Ni-san, do you think anyone will come to our dojo some day" she asked. Haruka was just ten years old but she remembers how the dojo used to be so lively and how she received special treatment from the students that time. She missed it, almost as much as she missed her father and mother.

Sasuke blinked a little surprised at her question. He looked from her to the two sword and immediately understood."Haruka" he called and raised two fingers to motion for her to come closer.

Haruka walked towards her brother curiously and was flicked on the forehead for her effort. One Hand went to rub at the stinging place and she glared at her brother"Ni-"

"Don't you know that as long as this place is open there will always be students."Sasuke interrupted her."One day, this dojo will be so filled with people you would be surprise, for now we must keep it open okay."

Haruka forgot about the pain that had started to fade and smiled up at him."Really!" she said.

Sasuke revealed a small smile and nodded.

Haruka was so happy she jumped and gusto."Yay!" she said."Haruka was so worried that Ni-san will be the only one here, now i'm relieved others will come. "

Before Sasuke could ask her what she meant the little fireball had disappeared from sight, probably to go get ready for school. Sasuke blinked and thought. He couldn't understand what she meant, sometimes Haruka can be so enigmatic. He sighed and looked at the training room. About what he had said just now to Haruka, that was just plain talk. Yes if they could keep the dojo open surely one day students would come that was true but with this situation...It seems like Sasuke won't be able to manage even that.

Keeping the dojo open wouldn't pose a problem ordinarily but before his father died he had left a huge pile of debts that Sasuke needed to pay, failure to do so would ensure that the dojo as well as their home would be taken.

Sasuke turned and looked at those two swords. The last two had parked up and left four months ago causing every fighting chance Sasuke might have had to become wisp of dust. He no longer knew what to do. This was what he was thinking when Haruka had interrupted him. No matter how hard he thought about it, working seven jobs, no ten jobs couldn't possibly make up for it. Now he was thinking of dropping school so he could somehow, by some miracle sum up the money to give to the people when they come this Saturday. Sasuke was sixteen years old and not yet old enough to work at a good place that could pay him enough money to live on let alone pay his debts. The only option that remained to him was selling the dojo and he couldn't. Never! If he sold it, if he sold their family legacy then he had nothing left.

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the training hall and looked at the rising sun. He would try, once again to keep this place open. Even if... Just to see Haruka smile like that more often.

LINE BREAK...

Sasuke was working hard under the sun. He was dressed in his usual outfit, a blue colored plain Kamishimo and a waraji . He pulled at the wagon containing a number of drums. This was his work, one of his work, he started working here a week ago. The money wasn't much but the work was hard.

"Ah it's Uchiha Sasuke!" someone squealed at the side, a female voice of course. Sasuke did not even bother to glance at them. He continued pulling the wagon to his destination. He heard sounds of people talking and felt eyes staring at him. He wanted to sigh but kept his face aloof and indifferent to his surroundings. This was the usual behaviour expected of the female populace around here. Sasuke did not care for appearance but apparently his was one that called attention constantly. Most especially the female species. Everywhere he went the people knew him. In this small town called Konoha everyone knew everyone and it shouldn't have been unusual but people from other villages also knew him because of his appearance. It was a nuisance.

Sasuke finished his work three hours later, by then most of the onlookers had left him alone. They can't look for long when Sasuke paid them the least attention. Sasuke was heading for his next work when he spotted a red head at one corner talking to someone. He usually would have walked by but this particular red haired was someone he knew.

"Gaara-kun are you ending things with me!"A female voice shouted as if she wanted to bring the whole world running towards her. A smack was heard. Someone got slapped, Sasuke could guess who. He smiled wryly.

"Burn in hell you Jerk!" the voice said again. Not a moment later a beautiful young girl comes running out of the corner tears in her eyes. She paused when she saw Sasuke and looked embarrassed but Sasuke didn't even blink."were you eavesdropping" she asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head and said nothing. The girl lowered her head and ran the opposite way. Sasuke blinked once and turned as a red haired boy comes sauntering out of the corner. He raised his hands defensively upon seeing Sasuke and Sasuke raised one eyebrow at him. He could see the red mark of fingers on the boys pale cheeks.

"Oh Sasuke, it's just you"Gaara said with a sigh of relief. He looked about cautiously.

"Your conquest went that way"Sasuke helped, pointing in the direction the girl ran to.

Gaara sighed again."i really screwed up this time" he said

Sasuke shook his head and starts walking ahead.

"Hey wait! You, were you eavesdropping"Gaara asked running up to catch up with Sasuke.

"No, i didn't want to interrupt something important"Sasuke said.

"Something important? You mean my getting slapped!"Gaara was affronted feeling that his friend should have stepped in before that girl harassed him.

Sasuke did not smile and just said"yes"

Gaara's head drooped"As always you are so honest" he said with a sigh."Another one ended." he said

Sasuke made no comment. It was just like his friend to jump from one relationship to another with the excuse that he was looking for 'the one'. Sasuke already saw through his rouse long ago. This guy just likes receiving attention from girls, it was his weakness hence why he never knew the way of the samurai.

Sasuke has only two friends, and they were now in his house. Sasuke was tired and did not want to entertain anybody."Hurry up and leave you two!" he shouted at them.

Hyuga Neji already used to his friends coldness sat comfortably."Why are you trying to drive us from your home. This isn't a good away to treat people" he said and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. This guy was the most annoying. The way he knew what to say to irritate Sasuke. Aside from glaring Sasuke said nothing more and just sat down quietly.

Gaara returned after collecting some ice for his rosy cheek."Ah nasty"Neji said and laughed"where did you get that hand print Gaara"

Gaara glared at him"don't start with me" he said as he too sat down.

"that Yoko is a slapper. That his going to be there for a while" he continued.

"I didn't even do anything wrong. That Yoko is too violent, i don't know what i saw in her"Gaara complained.

"I don't know what she saw in you, Mr playboy-kun"Neji said.

"If you two are going to argue take it somewhere else"Sasuke said tired resting against the wall.

"How many jobs you working now"Neji asked concerned.

"None of you business-"

"Seven"Gaara interrupted him.

Sasuke only blinked at Gaara.

Gaara shrugged"i counted sue me"

Neji whistled "wow that's a lot. How long do you have before you collapse."

"You two are so noisy."Sasuke said frowning"If you have any consideration for me you would leave immediately!" he said.

"It's because we have a lot of consideration for you that we worry Sasuke-kun"Gaara said

"Are you getting anywhere working that much. If i were you i would just sell this place and be over with" Neji said casually.

a coldness stronger than usual fill the air as Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Hey chill out i'm just messing with you" Neji said.

"I find your joke repulsive so please get out" Sasuke replied.

"charming as always"Neji said and stayed put.

"I've been thinking about it Sasuke why don't you want to sell this place" Gaara said" i mean there is no one here, you have no student Sasuke, so why keep it. A dojo without students is useless."

Sasuke got to his feet abruptly."What does it matter that the dojo has no student, it's my family's legacy. Passed down from generation to generation, i will not let it end in mine." Sasuke said sternly "If you two don't mind i want to go to bed so leave" he said.

"Then rent it out"Gaara said

"What"Neji answered for Sasuke whose only response was to furrow his brow at Gaara.

"You know if you let out your home you might be able to make enough money to pay those guys this Saturday."Gaara said and then looked slightly uncomfortable with their staring.

"That's brilliant Gaara!"Neji said and at the same time Sasuke said:"That's retarded"

the two teenaged boys glared at each other.

"why is it retarded" Neji asked affronted.

Sasuke ignored him and looked pointedly at Gaara."You said i should let out my home to some complete stranger are you mad" he said.

Gaara frowned but he was use to to Sasuke's way of speaking."I thought it was a good idea"

"you expect me to open my doors to complete strangers. Worst still, you want me to live with them? Me and Haruka. In what universe is that brilliant" Sasuke directed the last part to Neji.

"Is that the issue. Are you serious"Neji got up and gripped Sasuke's collar."you arrogant cow. Just who do you think you are" he snarled.

Sasuke gripped his hand and pulled it away from is collar."you never understand anything." he said and walked off.

Neji scoffed"Never understand anything. You are the one who's too arrogant!" he yelled back.

Gaara smiled after sasuke"What are you smiling at"Neji asked irritably.

"Sasuke, don't you see how much he cherishes this place. He doesn't want anything to change." he said.

"Eh, how so. I don't see how anything would change if he just rent the place" Neji said with another scoff.

Gaara blinked and looked at Neji."Don't you know." he asked,

"Know what" Neji said growing even more irritated.

"the Uchiha home has only being occupied by the Uchiha until now."Gaara said.

"huh! What does that even mean?"Neji asked.

Gaara sighed"For many years, not once has one who's not an Uchiha or have Uchiha blood in them slept under that roof" Gaara explained and pointed at the Uchiha home. It was an ancient Japanese building that came from the very distant Edo era. Buildings like this no longer existed or existed in very few numbers in Japan.

"it has become a tradition not to allow anyone who's not of Uchiha blood live in that home"Gaara continued.

"What's wrong with people from other bloodline staying here. Aside from it being a very old house i don't see anything special about it"Neji said and sat down crossed leg.

"The Uchiha family used to be warriors of the Kagemusha era. A well respected set of people. This home housed every secret each generation of warriors left behind, it's not that there was something wrong with other blood line but that people who are not Uchiha cannot discover the secret of the Uchiha" Gaara explained.

Neji started to see the building in a whole new light."i see. So there's this kind of history behind the Uchiha home"Neji smiled "do you think those secrets are worth something" he asked.

"Only to the Uchiha"Gaara said raising one eyebrow at his friend.

"How useless"Neji scoffed again."Anyway, why did you suggest it if you knew this already? Are you trying to cause a fight between me and Sasuke"Neji asked like a ruffian.

Gaara looked away and at the Uchiha home."I guess i thought Sasuke was desperate enough not to care"

And Gaara was right if the way Sasuke kept thinking about it was any indication, Sasuke was getting desperate. As Saturday drew nearer his fears increased. Sasuke walked up to the great portrait of his great ancestor."I'm running out of options" he said softly.

"Ni-san"Haruka rushed into the hall

"Haruka!"Sasuke said and walked briskly to stop her movement."What did i tell you about rushing into this room!" he said.

Haruka's eyes grew wide as if just realizing which room she was in."Ah Gomen Ni-san" he head drooped.

Sasuke sighed and took her hand to lead her out of the room. He shut and locked the door behind him before looking down at her. Haruka's face was still crestfallen. Sasuke crouched so he was on the same level as her."What's up" he said and lifted her chin.

Haruka looked up and tears glistened in her eyes."Haruka! What's wrong!"Sasuke said truly alarmed.

"Gomen Ni-san! I know that you told me before yet i still did something you don't like! Ni-san Gomen!" she starts crawling noisily.

"But Haruka this is not the first time i shouted at you" Sasuke said at a loss.

"No"Haruka hiccups "but you've told me plenty of times and so... Has father but i keep making the same mistake." she kept crying. Sasuke suddenly had a flash back

"Haruka do you have any idea how priceless these things are! If you ruin anyone because of your carelessness it can never be replaced! Do you understand!?"Father had said this words very sternly to Haruka as he prepared to punish her.

Priceless huh? Sasuke closed his eyes and thought this. Yet they can not be used for anything in our time of need. Priceless, more like useless. Sasuke was surprised at his own thoughts but they were his and they made him shake.

"Haruka."Sasuke called"it's okay. I don't care about those things in there. They are just things and not worth your tears now stop crying." he wiped at her cheeks.

Haruka tried to stop crying and hiccups a few times.

"Now what was it you want to tell me" he asked once she stopped crying.

"Gaara-ni-san s here " she said.

Sasuke blinked and nodded"Thank you Haruka, i will go see Gaara you go play" he said.

"Ni-san is not mad? You won't punish me for what i-"

"Haruka"Sasuke said and flicked her forehead"Don't do that again" he said

"Ow" Haruka shouted and Sasuke smiled as he walked away.

Sasuke was still unsure about his discussion with Gaara but he hoped it would all turn out okay.

"So, you found someone"Sasuke managed to contain his nervousness.

"Yes."Gaara nodded."Don't worry Sasuke if you don't like this person i can look again"

"It's fine"Sasuke replied"It's fine" he repeated distractedly."really"

Gaara looked on with worry. This thing Sasuke was trying to do was not among his principles or the principles of his family. In fact he was breaking a lot of traditions with what he was about to do."Sasuke"Gaara sighed.

**Tokyo 6:30**

A boy was seen boarding a train with a suitcase in one hand a hat pulled down to cover his face. Blue eyes scan his surroundings as he entered quietly.

two men in suits searched the train station. They looked everywhere for something or someone. They spotted the boy and started giving chase. The boy disappeared into another car and the followed him. One of the men pushed the door open and saw the boy standing there head tucked down."Young master please don't be stubborn and return with us" the man said.

the boy said nothing."Young master" he reached to grab the shoulder of the short boy and turned him but the boy that stared at them from freckled face and with gray eyes smiled toothily"Can i help you sirs" he said.

The men realize their mistake and glanced at each other. The horn was blown and the train starts leaving. They continued looking for anyone wearing a hat until they spotted someone outside the train wearing a hat. The train slowly starts moving. The person they notice from the window turned in their direction and removed the hat allowing blonde hair to flow free. The wind ruffled his hair and he laughed at the wind, at those two men who stared with growing horror. The boy waved enthusiastically at them."Ja ne O-san!" he said laughing and waving.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you liked it. I really don't know if my idea will reach you the way i want it to so please review and tell me all about what you think of it. See ya guys next time!: D._

Empty HTML document 


End file.
